familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutaway gags
Cutaway gags are commonly used in all Family Guy episodes and normally do not have anything to do with the storyline. They are used after a sentence or conversation and are the comedy part of Family Guy. It is implied that these gags are simply stories made up by the people that set up the gag, and that the incidents shown did not really happen. This is particularly obvious when it comes to parodies of movies and telelvision shows, or incidents that show a character dying. Cutaway Gags {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"|Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"|Title !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"|Appear in !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="95"|Cutaway Owner !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|References !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|Season No. |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Superman Cutaway || Blind Ambition ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 8||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter spends a weekend with Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman and he interrupts a meeting saying that there out of Mr. Pib and Cheese-itz. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Toy Commercial Cutaway || Long John Peter ||align="center"| Chris Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| A toy commercial about Hasro's Best Things Ever saying it's that you can fly it, toss it, swim it and eat it! After the commercial Stewie is seen sitting on the floor screaming "I WANT IT!!!" and waving his arms in the air. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Fast Animals Slow Children Cutaway || I Never Met the Dead Man ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A new reality show is being showed on Fox called "Fast Animals Slow Children" It starts with a tiger running and then it showed fat kid telling the other kids to slow down it then shows the tiger again. The fat kid then gets honey on his legs and for the last time the it shows the tiger one more time but he's running faster! |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Pacman Cutaway || Stuck Together, Torn Apart ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"|Ms. PacMan splits up with PacMan and PacMan is very depressed. The ghosts (Blinky, Clyde, and Funky)try to cheer him up by turning blue so he can eat them, but he dosn't, he just sits there, smoking. The ghosts give up and the red one say that they should go to "Q*bert's". |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Fat People Cutaway || No Chris Left Behind ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie follows fat people around with a tuba as it's his job is to do so the fat man says that he has glandular problem he then falls and Stewie says "That will be sixty dollars." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| The letter Y Cutaway || Sibling Rivalry ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The other vowels (A, E, I, O and U) are having a meeting, but Y keeps on interrpting them because he's on the phone talking to his friend F. This could be the reason why Y isn't considered a vowel. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| The Eye of Sauron Cutaway || Sibling Rivalry ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The Eye of Sauron (the villian from the "Lord of the Rings" films) appears in which he loses a contact lens and starts panicing. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Benjamin Disraeli Cutaway || One if by Clam, Two if by Sea ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Benjamin Disraeli looks at the camera and says 'You don't even know who I am." In Steve Callahan's Episode Guide for Seasons 1-3, Seth MacFarlane notes 'We just called our audience a bunch of stoners that don't know anything.' For the record, Benjamin Disraeli was a noted author and was the first (and to date, only) Jewish Prime Minister of the UK. (1868, 1874-1880) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Fozzie Bear / Muppet Movie Cutaway || Baby Not on Board ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"| A non-sequitur features Fozzie Bear that is in Arabia who is awkwardly telling Arab jokes to the Arab locals, Fozzie then kind of apologizes, and tells a nice joke. This is a parody of Fozzie's attempt to tell a fat joke in The Muppet Movie. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Taking Credit from the Jewish People Cutaway || When You Wish Upon a Weinstein ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| In this it cutaway reveals Woody Allen writing Louis Farrakhan’s speeches. Allen then complains that he hasn’t been so humiliated since he was at the Friars Club and Soon-Yi’s retainer fell out of his pants. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Japanese Girls Think Small Versions of Things are Really Cute || No Chris Left Behind ||align="center"| N/A ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| "Japanese Girls Think Small Versions of Things are Really Cute" is a Television show. It features two Japanese girls, talking to each other in a store, about small versions of things which are cute, including a purse, dog, cell phone, and 'everything'. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hot Chick with a bad laugh || Airport '07 ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| While trying to get Quagmire his job back, Peter outlines a plan that's "Rougher than dating a hot chick with a bad laugh". The cutaway show Peter snuggling in front of a fire with Sandy. As he begins to kiss her, she starts a deep 'horse' laugh. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Family Guy